roots_of_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Weston (Earth-613)
History Origin Dark Archer was born in Pennsylvania for where a short time crime ran rampant in the streets. Inspired by his uncle to take up the bow and become a vigilante, minor crime slowly began to disappear but major crime became an even bigger issue with the rise of villains deciding to take the head of the Amethyst Archer. After the pressure of having a bounty on his head became to much in order to keep he family safe from harm, he joined the Institute for Super Powered Individuals (despite not having super powers at the time). Kings and Queens Cross Roads Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Morgan embraces her dark mystical powers and it causes a disturbance in the balance of mystical forces. Dark Archer, as a host for the horseman Pestilence, a dark mystical entity is completely consumed by the spirit and is thrown into a rampage, killing criminals in order to gain enough power to kill Morgan herself. Personality Dark Archer is domineering and controlling, and disdained working with people he believes are inferior. He tries to be cold and methodical. However, he cannot separate emotion from his work. A natural born leader, but also a hot head, Dark is quick to think and slow to speak. He makes his safety of his partners top priorities first above all else, and knows how to shut someone up, and shut things down quickly, making him one of the best. He will not tolerate rash and impulsive moves, and therefor prefers to work alone unless he is sure that those around him are capable. Appearance Dark Archer has black and white hair, and brown eyes. He has a scar on the left side of his face. He refers to it as his cursed mark. With his name being "Dark Archer," he custom is comprised of predominantly dark colors. He wears a black tunic and white collar, with a long hooded coat, black pants and black boots, with a black an d white gloves both on his right and left arm. He carries a quiver on his waist that is filled with arrows. Powers and Abilities Dark originally possessed no superhuman powers and had to rely on his skills. When he was cursed with the spirit of the horseman, Pestilence, he is fast to the point of almost teleportation. He fires a bolt of energy that destroys its target and the souls of those it passes through. Aside from that, he is a highly trained marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow and arrow. Powers Abilities *'Hand to hand combat:' Dark is just as formidable with his hands as he is with his bow and arrows. He can easily take out multiple armed opponents in only a matter of seconds. He is also shown to be able to trade blows with Firestormblaze, before their fight is interrupted *'Expert Marksman:' Dark is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. Strength level Weaknesses The Horseman, Pestilence, is weak and fades when the sun rises in the morning. Paraphernalia Equipment Equipment *'Bow and arrow': Dark utilizes compound bows and many types of arrows. His bow is able to shift into a crossbow and easily attaches onto his back. Former Equipment *'Trick arrows': Dark utilizes his own special kind of "trick arrows". Those including: **'Explosive arrow': arrows that explode on impact, **'Taser arrow': arrows that can electrocute and knock-out armored soldiers, **'EMP arrow': arrows that can overwrite the feeds from security cameras, **'Knock-out gas arrow': arrows that release knock-out gas, **'Net arrow': arrows that releases a net, **'Tracker arrow': arrows with tracking chips on their tips, **'Smoke screen arrow': arrows that release a think smoke, **'Zip-line arrow': arrows that carry a zip-line, which he can slide down. Transportation In the past, Dark traveled by foot or by motorcycle. After being cursed by the Horseman of Pestilence he is seen levitating or flying during the night. Relationships Firestormblaze Dark and Firestormblaze are old acquaintances from the past. The two don't always get along, and when they see each other, they aren't really waiting with open arms. Their past rivalry is briefly mentioned, other than that, they choose not to talk about it. Dark's serious and brooding attitude clashes with Blaze's perverted and immature personality, and on almost every occasion they spark a fight. Immortus Immortus is another one of Dark's old acquaintances from the past. Dark used to think of Immortus, as a wise man; but came to think of him as a fool when he heard that he continued to ally himself with Morgan. After hearing that he was still one of the good guys, Dark's feelings have seemed to return. Category:Shapeshifters Category:Archery Category:Archers Category:Acrobatics Category:Martial Arts Category:Hunting Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Eldritch Blast Category:Leadership Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Stealth Category:Christian Category:Elite Squadron members Category:Severe Threats Category:Retired Characters Category:Guildbook Users